1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food and drink conveying system which in an eating house, particularly in a sushi bar, makes a circulation of e.g. dished-up sushi by means of a conveying path so that customers can take the circulating foods and drinks at their own choice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are eating houses, such as sushi bars, adopting a food and drink conveying system having a conveying path which circulates along lots of tables or a counter set in the eating house or sushi bar. Foods (e.g. sushi) and drinks dished up on plates are served to the conveying path as occasion calls so that customers at the tables can take and eat a variety of foods and drinks passing in order through the conveying path at their own choice.
Incidentally, in this food and drink conveying system, the foods and drinks dished up on the plates are usually served to the conveying path as occasion calls, irrespective of the customers' liking, but sometimes are served to meet the customers' orders.
When ordering, the customer must watch the conveyance of his/her order and sometimes overlooks his/her order passing past him/her, in the case of which the orderer must wait until his/her order is re-circulated through the conveying path before him/her and, what is worse, another person sometimes may take his/her order away without knowing it before reaching him/her.